


Band-aids because that's it

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Band-Aids, I literally do not know, I needed to write SOEMTHING, IT'S A THING I DO, M/M, SO, Why Did I Write This?, here, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Honestly it's not even worth the read, it's lazily written but i dont wanna abandon it so,,Michael thinks it's cute Jermey bites his cuticles until they bleed iIt's a habit i haveI just wanted to type something to keep my hands away from my mouth,,





	Band-aids because that's it

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 blue band aids on right now because for some reason i've been extra nervous and i'm unsure why

So he had a small crush. Okay so maybe Michael had a _big_ crush on the boy in his biology class, but  _who wouldn't?!_ You'd have to be crazy not to see how cute he was. His curly hair, bright blue eyes, and god, his freckles! Michael absolutely adored his freckles, swearing up and down the one right below his left eye looked like a heart. He was hoping for this boy to have them all over his shoulders and his back, his arms, legs, what'd he do to see this boy shirtless. 

He was only on a first name basis. He remembers the memory of meeting him for the first time. 

_

_"Jeremy? Right?" Michael handed Jeremy his book. He was so clumsy, dropping his books_

_"Um- Well, I mean no- What am i saying?! Of course that's m-my name- um.." Jeremy stared at him, slowly taking his book back. Michael couldn't help but stare back. He just looked so adorable, his light pout, his bright blue eyes shimmering in the school's shitty lighting, the way his curls covered most of his face. "Um.. I have to go" Jeremy nearly yelled before turning on his heel and running down the hall._

_

"Michael?" Jeremy mumbled, waving his hands in front of Michael's face a little. Michael kept smiling at him, unfazed "Um.. M-Michael..?" Jeremy swallowed, a blush forming across his freckles, snapping Michael out of his thoughts "Oh- Hey um.. Y-You were just staring at me and w-well I mean it might not've been at me but you were staring and uh.. I-I don't know, Never mind" Jeremy mumbled, looking back at his biology book, lightly biting his nail

Michael smiled "No no, It's fine.. Sorry for staring it's just.." Michael shook his head,  _Your freckles were distracting me_  "Just a lot on my mind"  _Same thing_

Jeremy looked up, his nail still in his mouth. He kept chewing before looking back down at his book.

Michael took a breathe and looked at his own book, mentally cursing himself for not just saying something. He knew Jeremy was bisexual, Rich practically told the whole school when Jeremy came out. He didn't mean it as a mean way, seeing as Rich was bi, he just knew Jeremy was too shy to do anything. Not to mention with the help of Jenna, the whole school knew within the day. Michael couldn't help but feel bad for the nervous wreck of a kid.

" _Ow_ " Jeremy muttered, pulling his finger away, staring at his bleeding cuticle. He chewed his nails until they bled? Michael couldn't help but find that..cute? Jeremy sighed, instead of doing anything, moved to the next finger to chew. Michael blinked and remembered his band aid stash his mom made him carry since fourth grade when he used to play outside at recess. He reached into his hoodie pocket, taking out a band aid. Jeremy wasn't paying attention. To his bio book sure, not so much to Michael or the cuticle he was going to make bleed.

Michael slowly took Jeremy's hand, ignoring the way Jeremy whipped his head around. Moving his fingers apart, he wrapped the band aid around Jeremy's finger, continuing with his book. Jeremy's face grew a tint darker before his hands ended up in his lap.

Michael counted it as a win.

_

Jeremy nearly fell out of his seat when the bell rang. Michael closed his book and put it away, glancing at how Jeremy scrambled to get his things before walking out the door. He stopped, feeling a hand on his arm, looking down at Jeremy.

"Jer?"

Jeremy blushed a little at the nickname, taking his hand away "Um- Y-Yeah.. Thanks- Uh, for the band aid- I mean that's a little weird to randomly say now but i figured i should but it's kind of weird to say at all and i mean it's a band aid but it's not mine and it'd be rude to not thank you so i thought i should now and-" Jeremy stopped to take a breathe, lightly coughing before looking down embarassed

Michael smiled a little "Well.." He got Jeremy's attention "Can i say something random and completely off topic too?"

"I-I mean.. I won't stop you" Jermey laughed a little

"Cool." Michael nodded, smiling a little wider "Wanna hang out after school?"

Jermey's face lit up a little before he grinned "I- Yeah, Definitely!" He bounced. This kid fucking bounced on his heels when he's excited. Michael's heart just melted


End file.
